


Writers Block

by darksideof_thefandom



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Journalism, M/M, Oral Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade cock blocks work, because he looks nice with hair and scars, peter works, procrastination, wade has hair, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideof_thefandom/pseuds/darksideof_thefandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is trying new things at work. He is to make up a short story for a childrens article, and having a bit of writers block. Wade has a few ideas for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writers Block

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda inspired by myself. I was considering writing something, but couldn't think of anything interesting to write. So I decided Peter should suffer with me.

_Click clack bing. Click clack bing._

_  
_It was all the could be heard in Peter's room. His fingers flying across the worn buttons of Uncle Ben's typewriter, madly typing away his unfinished story. Which had been rewritten for the 5th time.

Peter was eager to accept his new assignment at first. He thought it would 'improve his knowledge on writing in hopes to become a better journalist'. But, if he knew how hard this would really be he would've chucked his assignment sheets into Jameson's face and waltz out the door laughing. Peter was a  _journalist._ He wrote stories that already happened, not make them up. 

He removed his aching hands from the machine and slumped into his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose. This was going to take some time. Time that he couldn't afford. Jameson is expecting a brilliant, funny, and entertaining story for a bunch of kids that won't even glance twice at the article. Because what kid reads the newspaper?? But, nevertheless, it's due Friday. 

 _It's Wednesday_ , and he only has about half of it done.

Not including the re-reading and editing Peter had to put in it. 

He sighs and slumps farther into his chair. He never hated his life more than he did at this very moment. And it wasn't helping that Wade (aka his schizophrenic mercenary boyfriend) had the volume to the T.V. louder than it should be. While laughing extremely loud at some dumb magic eraser commercial. 

Peter charged into the living room, like a bull after a red Torero, and snatched the remote from Wade's ungloved hands. He turned down the volume to an extremely low setting and threw the device back at his pesky boyfriend. 

"Can you not right now?" He growled "I'm trying to work."

Wade smirked at Peter's tense form, which was shaken by anger. He's cute when he's pissed.

"You know I really hate when you're on your rag. You're no fun." 

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so pissy if you didn't have the damn T.V. so loud that the entire city can hear!" He snarled, and with that he stormed back into the master bedroom.  

Wade followed Peter into the master bedroom. "Oh come on don't be like that. I'm sure there's extra tampons in my car." He teased.

Peter ignored Wade and continued his typing. Only pausing for a quick thought on his storyline.

Wade, seeing Peter was obviously not in mood and not wanting to piss him off further (Because believe me you do  **not** want to see Peter when he's truly pissed), he attempted to soothe his anxious boyfriend by lightly massaging his shoulders. 

"Stop." Peter muttered, bluntly. 

Wade ignored Peter and began working on that certain part on Peter's neck that he knew Peter loved being rubbed. Making small circles, he worked the tight knot in the side of his boyfriend's neck. 

Peter's shoulders tensed and he was about to yell back at Wade, but he found  _the spot._ He slowly began relaxing, and leaned back into the hands of Wade. He sighed and rolled his neck. Peter really needed a break. Seeing he's been up since 3 a.m.

"See, isn't this better?" Wade purred in the sitting man's ear. 

"Hmm." Was all the only words Peter could get out of his mouth. He leaned his head to the side, exposing the left side of his neck. 

Wade took this opportunity and pressed his lips into Peter's neck, lightly kissing the under side of his jaw. He trailed down to the middle of his muscled neck and pressed open mouth kisses. Only to suck on Peter's tender throat. 

The young hero's mouth let a, almost silent, moan slip from him. It was hard to hold back these explict sounds with Wade's incredibly talented mouth sucking on the under side of his jaw. God he wished they could take this further, but his damn story..

"Wade, I can't-"

Peter was cut off by the quick swivel of the chair. Wade had turned the chair to face him and pressed his index finger to Pete's lips, silencing him. 

"Shh.." he purred, only inches away from Peter's face. "Let me take care of you."

And with that Wade removed his finger, only to replace it by his tongue. Gently, he traced the outline to Peter's lips and paused right smack in the middle. It was almost like he was waited permission to go any further. 

Peter hesitantly opened his mouth and welcomed Wade in. Peter groaned as the tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

_Two can play at this game._

_  
_Peter closed his lips around the Merc and began sucking on his tongue, running his own across the tip. Making little circles and staring directly into Wade's eyes.

The Merc's breath hitched. Smirking, he straddled Peter to deepen the kiss. The two of them fought for dominance in each other mouth. Wade thought he would kick it up a notch, and began grinding his ass on Peter's obvious erection. 

Peter gasped into the kiss and pushed his hips up into Wade, trying to receive more friction. "Oh god." He muttered. 

Wade's kisses trailed down to his neck again. He slowly slid off Peter's lap and kissed his length through the jeans.  Wade's fingers slithered their way to his belt. They tugged at the metal only to find it haden't budged, he was struggling to get Peter's damn belt free. "God dammit, Parker. Your stupid ass belt-.." he trailed off, mumbling  and cursing at the belt for getting in the way.

Peter chuckled "Now who's on their rag?" and helped Wade unbuckle his own belt. He unbuttoned his pants and wiggled the jean's down to his knees.

"Do you want me to blow you or not?" 

"Oh please do." Peter answered, smugly, as he placed his hands behind his head. 

"cocky ass-mmph." He was silenced by Peter's sharp thrust into Wade's mouth. Peter caught him when his mouth was open from talking. He smirked and gave himself a mentally high five. Peter could finally shut up the Merc With a Mouth. And it was doing really well over his hard cock. 

Wade pulled Peter out of his mouth and held him at the base, "Careful, Parker," he licked a long stripe from the base of his hard erection  all the way to the top where it was already leaking pre-come. "I bite." Wade purred. 

Peter had to fight back a moan that threaten to escape his lips. He bit his bottom lip and watched Wade circle his tongue on the underside of his cock. Moving to the top and lapping at his pre-come. Wade lowered his mouth around Peter and began to lightly suck the tip, taking more of Peter a little at a time; until Wade's lips reached the base of Peter's cock. He alternated between bobbing his head and sucking hard at Peter's wet tip. 

Peter lightly thrusted his hips up, he didn't want to choke Wade. But, when He grabbed Peter's hips urging him up and down he nearly lost it when he realized what Wade was doing.  _Wade was urging him to fuck his mouth._ Well if it's what he wanted...  _  
_

Peter took a handfull of the Merc's hair and began lifting his hips, pushing his cock farther into Wade's eager mouth. It started out slow but evolved to a thrusting mania. He was thrusting so fast into Wade's mouth he wasn't sure how he could even breath with a cock jammed down his throat. But, nevertheless, He wasn't complaining so Peter kept going. His climax was creeping up on Peter. But this wasn't enough to push him over the edge...

Until he looked down at his boyfriend. Wade some how had freed his own cock, sometime during this process, and was stroking in time of his head bobbing. _Wade was getting off on sucking Peter off_. He must've noticed Peter caught on to what he was doing, because as soon as he caught his boyfriends eye he groaned long and heavy.

Wade's moan vibrated Peter's dick, and he swore he saw stars. Because the next thing he knows; Wade is sucking Peter dry, holding him with cum covered hands. Which was obviously not Peter's. Considering all of Peter's semen was done Wade's throat. 

"Well that was fun." Wade said, between deep breaths. 

Peter, too, was trying to catch his own breath. He pulled Wade up and kissed him hard, tasting himself on his boyfriend's lips. "Thank you." Peter whispered, starring deeply into those light blue eyes. 

"No problamo, Petey." He kissed Peter's forehead. "Hope you're feeling more relaxed now. " And with that, Wade buttoned his pants and went back to the living room to watch the rest of his show.   


Peter did the same and scooted back to his desk. "Back to work. " he sighed. But something was different now. His mind was flowing a lot easier, and suddenly an idea for his main character popped into his head. Peter began typing away his sudden inspiration, typing faster than he had all week.

Who knew Wade's distractions could actually help him?

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer than it should've >->. Still testing the waters a bit. I'm thinking about making a spideypool fanfic. Not just oneshots. Anybody have an ideas?  
> (also I realize Pete is more of a Photo journalist but just go with it)  
> Like always, any coments?? Much appreciated!


End file.
